Devour
by AlicetheSuperDog
Summary: The battle for humanity began long ago...


_**In**_

_**The Beginning**_**…**

**The Garden**

The two stood next to a glorious lake watching the frog that had been jumping from lily pad to lily pad. The man was glistening from the blue pool he'd just climbed out of, water still dripping from his golden hair, his naked body deeply tanned from the sun. He had deep golden eyes that followed her every move. He watched her walk along the water's edge, dipping her toes in the water and watching the water swirl and ripple away. She had long ebony curls that swayed with every step she took. One long strand fell haphazardly over her shoulder and curled delicately around her pink nipple. They'd been in this lovely, peaceful garden for their entire lives, just the two of them. They had watched many, many sunsets across this lake, and lain in silent companionship watching the sun make its morning rise.

The seasons didn't change, the birds sang the same lonely song to each other, and the frog jumped the same lily pads day in and day out. But the two humans, bound by a greater creed, cherished each others company. They prayed daily to the Creators, and were answered with abundant fruits. They were satisfied with the knowledge that they were the purest of souls _They_ had allowed to come down to earth. The two knew no shame with each other, did not have to worry about modesty in this garden, their bodies being pure temples. But the one thing that the Creators gave to them, aside from their beauty, was their own free wills. Human nature was strong, stronger than anything these creators had ever seen before and much harder to control.

She continued to walk along the water's edge, pausing when she came to a large stone. She turned her lithe body and sat upon the rock, glancing at the man that made her heart beat in curious ways when he held her hand, or touched her arm. He made her body react in ways that _They_ did not like. She watched him run his long lean fingers through his golden hair, shaking the excess water from his locks, water dripping from his perfect body. Her stomach jumped at the sight of him walking towards her in the late afternoon sunset. She looked away as he neared the stone where she sat, trying to control the urge to go to him and feel his body wrapped with hers. The two could listen to each others thoughts, and she noticed he deliberately turned and walked towards her…his body still dripping water, and a devilish grin across his handsome face.

"Lillyth," his deep voice reverberated throughout the garden, "I am hungry. You must find us something to eat. The red and blue fruits from the bushes in the clearing are hanging heavy with juice." Adam took her hand in his and pulled her to her feet. He saw her breath quicken for a moment, her deep blue eyes closed, black eyelashes fluttered against her skin. She was more beautiful than any sunset he could remember. He let go of her hand as she turned away from him and headed towards the opening to the clearing. Adam watched her pause, and then turned back to face him. He had to hide a crooked grin that threatened to cross his face. This was the only thing that would get her fired up, and most of the time, he enjoyed the reaction he got from her.

"Adam? Why must I always do what you tell me to do? I was sent here by _Them_, just as you were and our bodies were created by the same earth. Why then, must you always tell me to do things?" Lillyth questioned. She was a beautiful woman with deep blue eyes the color of the afternoon sky. Her skin was unmottled from the sun's rays and a rich golden color, like the sand near the waters' edge. Lillyth stood in front of Adam, making sure that he wouldn't leave the clearing before answering her. Her blue eyes illuminated from within, glowing with unanswered questions.

Adam towered over her in the late afternoon sunlight. Reflections off the water cascaded across his broad chest, rippling across his golden skin. He cast a grand shadow over Lillyth, and when she wouldn't move from his path, a dark shadow moved across his chiseled features. He had a hard enough time controlling the urges in his own body, urges he was not allowed to have anymore, and seeing her standing in front of him was almost his own undoing. Anger coursed through him then, anger at _Them_ for creating such a luscious temptation, and also for making her so nerve-wrackingly annoying.

"Lillyth, you know that you are never to walk beside me. They have sent you down here _for me_, not to be my equal. You are to do as I wish. It is their bidding, if there is some problem with that then I may suggest telling _Them_!" Smug arrogance that he knew wasn't allowed crossed his handsome features for one brief second before he hid it beneath his normally peaceful exterior. He shrugged his massive shoulders and turned away from her, his long, muscular legs carrying him in the opposite direction. Adam knew she was watching him with her vivid blue eyes which did nothing to help the need coursing through his own body at the moment. She exasperated him when she was this way, but he couldn't help the smile that threatened when he saw the fiery look in her nearly midnight eyes just now.

Anger shot through her then. She _was_ his equal! They were made from the same ground, from the same Garden. She was his counterpart. That didn't make her less than him. She knew that there were wants and needs within him still. She had the same desires. As she watched him walk away, the evidence was perfectly clear. Lillyth was a strong willed woman. She wouldn't let this be, but for now, she turned and walked to the clearing where they slept. Conversation wasn't necessary between the two of them most times, so when they did speak to each other it was usually him commanding her to do something. It angered her that this was the way it was between them. Shame washed over her every time she thought these things because she was forbidden to feel this way. Lillyth hung her head as she walked through the path to the clearing praying to _Them_ for forgiveness.

Lillyth grabbed a bowl she'd braided together from long strands of grass and used it to gather the sweet berries Adam desired. She was lost in her own thoughts about Adam when she reached too far back into the bush and something very sharp stuck in her finger. She cried out in pain as she pulled her hand out of the berry bush. A thorn was embedded deep in her skin, blood slowly dripping down her finger. Adam walked up behind her to apologize when he heard her painful cry. He grabbed her hand as she looked at the barb. The bush had never had these before. When Adam grabbed her hand and saw the blood dripping down her finger, he took his large fingers and tried to pull the thorn out without hurting her even more. The thorn was as long as his thumb, and stuck deep in her finger. He pulled it out quickly and heard her sharp intake of breath. Her finger had a hole in it from the barb where blood was pooling and dripping steadily down her hand onto the ground. Lillyth gasped as Adam removed the spine. He still held her hand in his, and her breath caught in her throat once again as he raised her bloody finger to his mouth.

Lillyth closed her eyes as he put her bleeding finger into his warm mouth. She had never seen thorns in those bushes before today. She thought that _they_ had put them there as punishment to her for the thoughts that she'd been thinking earlier. _Yes, my child. Those thorns are there to remind you that if you break your vow of purity once more with unclean thoughts or actions, there will be consequences._ The soft almost caressing voice of one of their creators echoed in her ears. _I sent you here because you are good and pure of heart, this garden is a place of peace and under no circumstances shall you desecrate this place of beauty. If you do Lillyth, you will feel our wrath like no other has before_. The voice was soft, and when it spoke to her, it was like a breeze caressing your skin, but the impact it carried made her shiver to her core. She pulled her hand from Adam and quickly moved away from his touch. Both she and Adam had seen Their wrath once before…and neither of them wished to see it again…

_They had been laughing with each other playing like children, running through the trees and chasing each other, watching the birds flee from their careless path. Both of them stopped abruptly as a cold wind blew through the trees, casting shivers through each body. The wind picked up speed and the trees began swaying, leaves flying off their __branches. Lillyth ran to Adam and he closed his arms around her slight frame. They took cover behind the waterfall where the rocks made a natural cave. It was moist inside from the spraying water, but the wind didn't blow through the cave. They sat cuddled together, mist from the rushing water dampening their skin. Lillyth's teeth began chattering and she shivered. Adam pulled her close to try and keep her warm. They listened to the storm raging outside their hiding spot. Thunder cracked through the air and the sky darkened. They heard the rain begin pounding the rocks and slapping the water outside. The sky lit up and bolts of sharp white light shot from the clouds instantly charring everything it touched as it seared the ground. Lillyth pressed closer to Adam as the storm outside raged on. He held her tight against him as the thunder rolled and the lightening crashed. Adam was very aware of her body next to his. He could feel every breath she took, every shiver that ran through her made his own body respond. He looked down at her delicate face and the urges he felt overwhelmed his will and he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. White hot need engulfed him as her soft lips parted just slightly when she gasped. Lillyth didn't expect the feel of Adams lips to scorch her the way it did and she gasped in shock. A guttural moan escaped his throat and just for a moment, which lasted for eternity to them, he looked into her eyes. A deeper need than either of them realized consumed them. Flames of animal lust overtook their senses and as she pulled him to her, the storm raged on. Their lust for each other was as wild as the storm raging outside the small cave, the winds gusted through the trees and the lake began churning; waves crashing against the berm._

_ They awoke in each others arms hours later; their passion receded for the time being. The storm outside the cave was over, and the moonlight shimmered off the lake. Adam stepped outside the waterfall cave into the moonlight and he heard a loud crack in the air. He jumped, looked around and saw a large tree next to the lake splitting, one half falling towards the spot where he stood. He ran to the cave just in time, as the large trunk slammed against the ground, debris flying in all directions._

_ "Adam? What happened?" Lillyth asked her voice soft and sleepy. She exited the cave rubbing her eyes to clear them. When she saw the tree, she looked at Adam, fear in her dark sleepy eyes._

_ "Lillyth, love, I believe you should go back into the cave…I fear something bad is about to happen." He looked down at this beautiful woman, who held his heart between her delicate hands. His normally golden eyes dark now, like ebony pools. She was starting to tremble now, his fear leaking onto her. He started to push her to the entrance when he heard another crash behind him. Turning quickly, he stood protectively in front of Lillyth._

_**ADAM…What have you done? **__The deep BOOM of His voice reverberated throughout the garden. Lightening flew from the heavens above and cracked another tree in half. __**You know this garden is pure, that you were to remain pure to US! Now you both will feel our wrath…**_

_ Fear shook through them, but Adam stood his ground, protecting Lillyth. She clung to him, hiding her face deep in his back. One arm behind him, holding her to him, Adam raised his free arm towards the sky._

_ "What we did was natural to us. You created us as humans, and you created her for ME. What we have done was instinctive to us; our love for you remains pure, as does our love for each other." His voice was deep and strong, hiding the fear that shook his whole body. "We did nothing wrong, you made her my wife…" His voice trailed off then and he hung his head in subservience, as a bolt lightning struck the cave where they had just given themselves to each other. Stones flew from the hillside, boulders crashing into the water, rocks sealing the cave closed._

_**ADAM! Punishment needs to be dealt to you. I made her to do your bidding; I created her from the earth to be with you. I did not create her for you to fornicate with. My garden is unclean now, as are the two of you. Your souls will be cleansed this once, and as a reminder of what you have done, Lillyth will take your punishment for you Adam.**_ _The booming voice echoed throughout the garden, making the water in __the lake ripple, and the ground rumble beneath their feet._

_ Adam stood his ground in front of Lillyth, fear and anger a terrifying combination in their young hearts. He wrapped his strong arms around her, his body coiling in wait for whatever They decided to deal to his woman. Lillyth shrank into Adam, fear chilling her blood. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, clinging to his warm hard body. _

_**LILLYTH! What happened in that cave was not your fault, but to show you that you must not allow this anymore, you will forever be cursed. From here on out till the end of time, once a moonshine you will bleed. There will be pain, great pain. This also will be a constant reminder of what you allowed to happen in this perfect glade. When you bleed, Adam will know that he brought this upon you. Never again shall you touch this woman, Adam, for if you do, YOU will feel our wrath. **__The voice from above boomed around them, and more rocks fell into the lake from the broken, damaged cave._

_ As He spoke, searing pain radiated from her abdomen. Wind swirled around her, ripping her from Adam's arms. The wind picked her from the ground, carrying her into the clearing. She was frozen with fear when she saw Adam reaching for her, desperation in his inky black eyes. She tried reaching for his hand, but a strong gust of wind knocked him backwards away from where she was held captive. Adam valiantly tried getting up to reach her once again, and he was knocked backwards several feet. The wind swirled around her, picking up leaves and debris from the fallen tree. Adam couldn't see her anymore within the vortex containing her. He knew that once the Creator's vengeance was dealt out, nothing could be done. He sat in stony silence, fear of what was happening to his Lillyth heavy in his heart._

_Lillyth fell to the ground as the whirlwind subsided around her, blood dripping from her womanhood. She lay there in the remains of the broken tree and grass, clutching her stomach, pain she'd never felt before radiating from her core. She wanted to melt back into the very earth she was created from. Adam rushed to her and gathered her in his arms, cradling her gently. The darkness of the storm vanished as they sat __there, sunshine beaming heavenly upon them as though nothing had happened…_

Adam watched Lillyth's beautiful features, her hand small inside his. Oh how he loved her. She was the reason he wanted to breathe. He knew that she was created for him, to be with him. His desire to be with her grew stronger every day, his need harder and harder to conceal. He didn't realize he'd been caressing her soft skin until he felt her shiver. He glanced at her lovely face and noticed her looking at him, her blue eyes shining and need radiating from both of them. They both knew the consequences of their actions, but were unable to control themselves. Their need for each other became completely overwhelming. Their union this time set their perfect garden aflame with lust. Both of them knew that this was the beginning of the end, that Adam would be punished this time. But neither could stop what they both wanted.

She lay in his warm embrace once again, his strength surrounding her. She didn't want to think about the outcome of what they had just done, so she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of her existence, the sound of his breathing, the sound of his heartbeat. Adam's slow, even breathing relaxed her, and she slept in his arms, completely unaware of the turmoil raging inside him…

A soft wind blew across Adam's hair, ruffling the golden curls, making his skin prickle. A quiet voice, like the morning dew on a leaf swam in his head like a dream…_Adam…my son. You are weak, you let her seduce you. She is a temptress and not worthy of you. She must leave this garden. You must make her leave. This garden is to be cleansed yet again, but not with her here. If you do not make her leave this place, I will strike her down where she stands…she will no longer exist in this world. This will not be your punishment. I will serve that punishment when you have shown me that you can do __this ONE thing I ask of you. As I deemed once before, you have made my Garden of Eden unclean. It is tainted, and her wicked ways must leave this place. She must be gone tomorrow upon the rise of the sun, for if not…_

Adam lay there in the soft grass, holding Lillyth's soft warm body close to him. War was raging inside him. He knew he must make her leave him, must make her hate him, for in his heart, he knew she would never leave otherwise. If she didn't leave, he knew They would kill her, and he'd have to watch, unable to stop what he knew would in turn kill him. She meant everything to him, she was his whole world. He fought with himself until he couldn't lie still any longer. Her life depended on his ability to make her leave. This much he was certain of. At least, if he could make her leave, she would be alive somewhere, someday able to come back to him…But neither of them had ever been outside this perfect glen. Neither of them knew what existed outside the forest that surrounded them.

Adam walked through the garden, wandered aimlessly for what seemed like hours, his heart heavy. Deep sadness crept inside him, making his chiseled features dark. His broad, muscular shoulders sunk heavy to the ground. He walked over to the boulder where Lillyth had sat earlier that afternoon and sat down, waiting for the first rays of sunlight to touch the lake behind him. He sat there waiting, his golden head hanging in defeat.

Lillyth awoke slowly, realizing the cool early morning air touched her body, leaving goose bumps in its wake. She remembered falling asleep in Adam's warm embrace, his strong arms circling her, comforting her. She knew today may bring a heavy hand from the creators, but whatever punishment was dealt to them, it was worth them being together. She loved Adam with all her heart, knew that it was right for them to be together. Whatever _They_ handed down would be met with her head held high. She got up and walked to the lake, as was their usual morning routine. Lillyth found Adam slumped over on the rock where they usually prayed to _Them_.

"Adam." She whispered, his god-like appearance nearly taking her breath away. She walked over to him and put her small hand on his shoulder. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him, a heavy sigh escaping his body at her touch. Fear stung her then. Fear of the unknown, fear that Adam had already felt the wrath of The Creators.

"Adam. What's wrong?" She ran her hand through his soft blonde hair, her heart doing double time.

Mustering all the strength he could, he pushed her away from him. She stumbled backwards, nearly falling. Pain etched his golden features, his beautiful topaz eyes darkening, becoming as dark as the bare ground after a heavy rainfall. Forcing himself to be angry at her, he stood from the rock and as he towered over her, he took a menacing step towards her. She looked up at this man who held her heart in his hands, saw the blackness in his eyes, and saw the anger etched across his handsome features. Icy cold fear made her step back away from him.

Adam stopped, took a deep haggard breath. He closed his dark eyes, couldn't look at her, couldn't see the pain he knew he was going to inflict on her heart. "Lillyth, it's time for you to leave this place. You are a temptress, and I cannot control myself with you here. You are sinful and in order for me to remain pure of heart with Them, you must leave. It is not right that you make me feel this way. You do not listen to me; you do not do as I wish. You make me want you and that is wicked. Before He punishes me for what you have done, you must leave." His voice was deep and harsh, and he knew with every word he spoke he threw daggers into her heart. Her eyes told it all. Where once they were blue as the morning sky, illuminated within from the immortality they had been given, they were now clouded with unshed tears, darkening with such fierce hurt and anger, that he almost couldn't go through with it. But as he spoke to her, he felt the wind blow through the clearing where they stood, and knew the creators were listening.

"Adam…" Her voice cracked. Pain echoed through her. She couldn't believe him. Why was he doing this? It wasn't her fault. They couldn't stop their feelings; he needed her just as much as she needed him. Her tiny delicate hands worried each other and clutched at her chest. Tears threatened to fall from her now midnight eyes, making her angry. Wiping the tears away angrily, she reached out to him with her mind…_Adam, please, why are you doing this? Please don't do this_…Nothing. She couldn't reach him. His mind, usually so open to her, was closed tight.

"Lillyth, you must leave. I…I… do not… want you here with me anymore." He turned away as he said this last hurtful comment. He almost couldn't even get the words out, but he knew he wouldn't be able to look at the hurt on her beautiful face. Golden rays of sunlight began cascading down from the heavens above, covering his body with an unearthly glow. He didn't welcome this light from Them. Adam was not doing this because it was best. He did this out of love for the woman he was banishing from this garden.

"You… don't… want… me?" Hurt lodged in her throat with those words. "NO! I will not go. Adam, I love you. You cannot make me leave. This is my garden, this is my home. You are my life. I love you…" Her eyes began glowing, almost silver in her plight. She could feel the immortal power growing within her as the anger she felt throbbed through her veins.

"Lillyth, this is why you must leave. You were created for me, to do as I wish. I wish you to leave, yet you continue to fight with me. You are not my equal; you are only here to serve me. I do not want a woman who cannot do my bidding. This is not acceptable to me. I cannot love someone who does not do as I wish. You are a wicked woman, a seductress, and I don't want you here." His voice was harsh, his words scathing her. He kept his back to her so he didn't have to look into her beautiful blue eyes.

Lillyth couldn't believe her ears. _She was wicked_? He didn't want her…unbelievable pain wracked through her body. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't stop the sobs that shook her then, couldn't stop the hurt. Falling to the ground, she laid her head on the soft earth, tears wetting the ground. _He didn't love her…_ She lay there for what seemed like days, her arms wrapped protectively around her knees, her raven hair covering her tear streaked face. Inside, she was waging a war against herself. An inner strength from somewhere deep inside was trying to take over her battered heart, but all Lillyth wanted to do was cry. She didn't even hear when Adam walked away, didn't hear when the Creator called to her, didn't hear when lightning struck the ground mere feet from where she had fallen. She was lost in a battle with the powers within her own mind.

Adam heard her crumble to the ground behind him, and his heart broke. Tears fell from his black eyes. But he did not look back for fear that his own resolution would crumble with her. He had to save her. This was the only way she would survive. He never wanted to hurt her; she was his life-line. But he had to do this. He had to be strong, and he kept his mind turned away from his only love. Turning, he kept his eyes ahead, walking passed her as he left the lake. Adam couldn't help but see her lying on the ground, her raven hair covering her body, her slender arms wrapped around her legs. As he walked by her inert form, he almost paused; almost stooped and gathered her into his arms, almost whispered to her that he was sorry and it wasn't true, that they would leave this garden together. But, he couldn't do any of that. He couldn't hold her again. So, he kept walking, past her broken heart, past her and into the clearing where he knew one of the creators of this earth was waiting to deal his punishment, as if this wasn't punishment enough for him. Adam walked into the meadow, and it was all he could do to remain standing. He left his heart lying on the bank of the lake in a crumpled heap. He stopped and tried to take a deep breath, but it felt as though the life was being squeezed from his body.

Since they had been sent to Earth, Adam and Lillyth had been inseparable. Just the two of them, and their connection was so much more than just "companionship" as They would have it. Adam could read her thoughts, could sense her coming, and knew her like he knew himself, just as he could at this moment. He heard the crash of lightening from the lake, and his heart stopped…

Adam dropped to the ground in the clearing, blackness overtaking his eyesight. He couldn't move, and visions flashed through his mind. Lillyth... The pain of what he'd done to her burned through his mind, shattered his own broken heart. He felt her leaving, felt the emptiness in her soul. He knew, without a doubt, her body was lying next to the lake, but she was not there anymore_. Lillyth, my sweet, come back to me. I'm so sorry. I love you more than the breath in my body, you are my soul. Please don't leave without me.._ Adam tried to make her listen, the way they had always communicated, but it was too late. He couldn't move, his body rooted to the ground where he fell. The blackness in his mind swirled. _Lillyth…_

She lay on the bank of the lake, curled up in a fetal position, her naked body covered by the raven hair Adam loved to run his fingers through. The longer she lay there on the soft ground, the more her hair wrapped around her, like a protective skin, when, by the time the sun set that very evening, her entire body was covered. Lillyth had never dealt with hurt before, never knew what it was. She was sent down to earth from the Heavens above, created as a pure immortal being. Where she was from, there was no such thing as pain, or heartbreak. It just didn't exist in her former world. Never before this morning had she thought about where she was from. Now, in the nothing where her mind had gone, she recalled bits and pieces of her world before earth.

Lost in the darkness of the void where she was now, she remembered flying…why couldn't she fly now? This question plagued her. Flying made her happy. Lillyth refused to think about anything else, Adam, the garden, the pain. Flying…she knew of nothing more peaceful than flying… She was a pure blue light, flying high and fast above the clouds now…

The hours stretched into days, he could feel the sun's warmth and the moons cool beams on his skin. Adam was sure she had left the bank where she'd fallen after he told her he didn't love her. He knew they had taken her away, and the pain of knowing that he had hurt her and couldn't even save her was unbearable. But, he was immobile, his mind still dark. He hadn't been able to move since she'd collapsed on the embankment and he couldn't feel her anymore. She was gone. Lillyth, his sweet Lillyth, gone… He'd felt the sun's warmth across his skin once again, his naked body prone to the ground, unmoving, like a stone.

To the visible eye, he looked like a god himself; muscular, golden, and carved from the earth itself. The only indication that he was alive was the slight movement of his chest, his breathing shallow. The final dying rays of the sun kissed his golden skin as it set behind the trees, and the hold that had been on his body dissipated. Adam sucked in a deep haggard breath and opened his eyes. Caution deemed it necessary to move slowly, fear deemed it necessary to stay away from the lake. He rose slowly on unsteady legs, his body shaky and his mind still foggy. Black eyes glanced around in the clearing, hoping to see her there, just once more. He walked to the opening to the lake, and saw a dark object, where Lillyth had crumpled that fateful day. _She didn't leave! She didn't go like he'd asked her to, and now, all that was left was this small black stone where she was…_Sobs wracked his body then, and he ran to where the rock was. He reached the stone in four large strides, and stopped abruptly. Shock consumed him then, realizing that his Lillyth was not a stone; she was still there, underneath…

She awoke slowly, listening to the sounds of her surroundings. She heard the sound of footsteps, and a deep intake of air. Not willing to open her eyes just yet, she lay there, enclosed inside a dark soft blanket. Feeling her body from inside, she wondered about the soft, warm covering that protected her. She lay there sheltered in darkness, and as she mentally tested her body, she felt the soft black shroud flutter. She felt for the feathery blankets beginning…Her back! Testing her own theory, she made the blanket move once more, and as she did so, soft light filtered onto her pale skin. Her eyes fluttered open, black lashes rimming silver eyes. Slowly, she sat up from the cocoon she'd wrapped herself in, and the only thing covering her body quivered open…

Adam couldn't believe his eyes! She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. It was still his Lillyth, but she wasn't Lillyth anymore. She stood before him in all her glory, her body just as he remembered it. But she had changed. Her once lovely raven hair that bounced and curled around her when she walked, that tickled him when they'd lain next to each other was now silvery white, like the water when the moonlight cast it's spell at night. She had ebony wings that whispered in the soft breeze as she stood up. Adam caught his breath when she finally looked at him, her once blue eyes, illuminated from within now, a pure silvery light. He stood many feet from her, but when she cast her eyes upon him, it was like moonbeams across his flesh.

"Lillyth…" his voice a deep whisper now.

She looked at the man standing in front of her now, and it took her several moments to recognize him. Adam. She stretched her mind to him, entering his thoughts for the briefest of moments. Memories assailed her like a warm breeze. A smile of satisfaction crossed her lovely lips. He loved her. Ha! She thought. But if he really loved her why did he say those awful hurtful things to her? She reached deep into his mind once more and felt his pain. She felt his need to protect her, to keep her alive. Finally, seeing his reasons behind the ugly words, she sighed. She knew they would always be part of each other. She felt his fear of what was still to come, what the creators would do because she was still here in this place. Just as he had done for her, Lillyth knew she had to sacrifice for him. Her body had changed, she was only here in this physical world for a little while, and she could feel her time ebbing away. She had to make these last moments for them meaningful.

"Adam, you were right, this place is not for me, and I will never be able to stand behind you. I am better than that. I must leave here now." She said these words softly to him. She reached out to his mind then, soft whispered words only he could hear. _I love you Adam, you are my heart and my soul. I will only return to this garden in the night when you sleep. I will come back to you in your dreams. They will not find me again. I will remain safe for you, and one day, we shall be together again_. The thread connecting their minds was strong, a connection that only they shared, and she saw Adam take a ragged breath.

_Lillyth, I did not mean those harsh words, you should know this. I know that I hurt you deeply, and I'm so very sorry. I will go with you, my love. We can have a life together..._ He drew in a deep breath, every instinct inside him aching to go to her, to hold her beautiful body in his arms once more, to feel her skin on his.

"Lillyth. . ." He couldn't get any words out. Pain wracked his heart. Emptiness crept inside him, making him feel hollow. Lillyth almost seemed to float towards him, and he closed his eyes as she laid her soft nearly translucent hand upon his bare chest. He felt her then, like he'd never felt her before…deep inside his soul. Where her hand lay upon his chest, warmth spread, like a warm sunny day. Adam placed his large muscular hand upon Lillyth's chest. The world shimmered around them as Lillyth wrapped her large ebony wings around Adam, shrouding them in a protective embrace.

_Adam, my love, I must leave here now. I cannot stay any longer. You chose to stay and protect my life. They will be here soon for you. I see them coming, and I see you in a great deal of pain. Know in your heart that I will come back to you. Forever you will be mine. My spirit has changed, but my heart remains yours_. She looked deep into his bronze eyes then as he pulled her to him. The wind in the garden picked up, leaves swirling around them. They were close enough to the lake that the vortex she created with her wings picked up water, surrounding them, making them unseen. Their bodies came together once more in the swirling cyclone. He held onto her for as long as he could, tried to keep her in this world with him, or to fly away with her. Their coming together this time was a sweet goodbye. Lillyth was disappearing from this mortal world, her body becoming vague and transparent. _Adam, my love, I will be with you here…she laid her hand once more upon his heart. The love you just gave to me I will carry with me forever. Do not forget me, for I will come back to you, if only in your dreams_. She became quiet for a moment, and realized _they_ were coming…

_Lillyth, don't leave me. I'm so sorry for what I said. We can make this work. We can both leave this garden, start somewhere else. Don't go…_ Tears shimmered in his black eyes, his strong muscular arms still wrapped around her.

"Adam, they are coming for you, I must go. Be strong for me." She pulled away from his warm embrace, her beautiful wings setting him free, his bare feet gently touching ground beneath them.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked as he reached for her once more. She did not answer him. She looked longingly at his beautiful face, as though burning it to her memory, and smiled.

Lillyth heard what was in Adam's heart, knew deep inside that they would be one forever. But it was time for her to go now. She tested her wings once more, and as the black feathers fluttered, the air around her began to swirl. Electricity flowed through the air, and Lillyth shimmered, her gorgeous wings lifting her from the ground. She flickered and very nearly disappeared right in front of his eyes. In a desperate attempt to hold her here in this place with him, he reached for her. Too late, for in the blink of an eye, she was gone_. _The air around him felt like it was being sucked away. When he could no longer see her, there was a sound, like a tree cracking. Then air hit him, almost knocking him over._ Lillyth…_ Once more, Adam fell to the ground, this time in defeat. One solitary ebony feather floated through the air, landing softly at his feet.

"She is gone. She has left this place. You can do what you wish now. I am ready for whatever you hand down to me." Adam whispered, defeated. His golden head lowered to the ground, tears streaming from closed eyes. There was no force behind his voice, just a man, broken inside, alone. He sat down, head still hanging, uncaring now, unfeeling as darkness swallowed the sky. He saw the ebony feather lying at his knees and picked it up. Silently he sat there, holding tightly to the feather, as though holding this piece of Lillyth would bring her back to him. Tears streamed silently from his now oily black eyes, anger burning in his heart. Complete darkness fell upon him then, eerie silence followed. Adam knew then, that They were here. No moon, no stars, not a sound came from the garden.

_**This was an interesting display Adam. I did not remove her from the Garden, yet allowed her to remain here for 7 days. Whatever she became, wherever she is, she is no longer under my control. But she is gone. You cannot have her, she is not right for you. Now I must cleanse this place, for it is still unclean, as are you**_…A single lightning bolt crashed from the black sky, sparks flying through the air. Adam sat on the embankment where he'd fallen as she left him, unmoving, uncaring. Sparks flew around him, flames encasing the garden. Smoldering heat burned his senses, but he didn't care. His body felt as though a very heavy weight was pulling him down, crushing him, and he felt an invisible hand as the garden went up in flames. He became lightheaded, unable to breathe then, as the air around him grew thick with burning embers. Adam didn't move, didn't try to get up. He'd lost all will to live without Lillyth. Blackness settled in then, and Adam knew nothing.

She left this world, alone, but determined that she would return one day. She was not going to go back to the place she came from before Adam, before the Garden. She had to go somewhere safe, away from the ones who thought it necessary to test human will, away from the pain that still echoed through her heart. But, her body was changing, she felt different somehow. As Lillyth flew through the dark realm where she'd fled when she left him, she did a mental search of her body. What was it? Her beautiful new wings beat in the darkness, carrying her to a destination far beyond her imagination. Her legs were fine; her arms still moved…_what was different_? Searching deeper within her body, that's when she heard them…two of them. Two very vibrant heartbeats sounded in her head. She placed her tiny hand upon her abdomen, and she knew these were Adam's _babies_. She vowed to return to the garden, someway, somehow and bring the babies to their father. Darkness continued to swirl around her as she flew on…

He awoke in the garden, where he had spent his entire immortal life…but it was different now. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep. It could've been days or even weeks. Time held no meaning in this place, and would hold nothing more for him now that she was gone. Incredible pain radiated from his side, it was hard to breathe now. Deep topaz eyes glanced around, noticing the changes in his garden. There was a woman there and his heart skipped a beat…for a moment. But it wasn't Lillyth. He tried standing, his legs shaky and a feeling of nausea overwhelmed him. Pain almost doubled him over and he looked down at his body. A very red, jagged wound extended from his stomach around his back. It was an angry slash and when he reached to touch it, fresh waves of pain escaped his lips in a deep scream. The woman in the garden turned and saw him stagger. Running over to him, she grabbed a compress of soft, moist, moss from the tree and handed it to him to place on his stomach. Adam looked down at the woman who rushed to him. She wasn't Lillyth, but she was beautiful. She had golden hair, and her eyes were a deeper shade of bronze than his. Where did she come from he wondered. He'd seen reflections of himself in the water, and he thought she looked just like him…impossible! She was looking up at him, and the questions must've been on his face then.

"My name is Eve. I was created for you…from here." She pointed a delicate finger to the jagged red line on his body. "I cannot touch you, I am forbidden. I am here as your wife Adam. I am told we are not meant to be alone together." There was no shame in her eyes, no temptation. He tried reading her mind, the way he and Lillyth had, and there was no connection there. Adam did not speak to this new woman. He grunted and staggered around her. There was no desire to hold a conversation with this woman, his new _wife_. He almost fell over from the pain as he reached a thick soft looking tuft of grass. Lying down gently, he tried to stretch out, but the pain in his side wouldn't let him, so he curled up on the side that wasn't throbbing. Still clutching the ebony feather, he closed his eyes and slept. This time he dreamt.

He drifted into a deep, healing sleep. Dreams plagued him throughout the night. He dreamt of Lillyth, and he dreamt of someone crying. The sound was small, and fragile. Then he heard another, this one strong and piercing…Lillyth did return to him here... in this dream. She was beautiful, fuller now than he'd ever seen her. She flew to him and hovered over his body. _Lillyth, my love, you've come back! Stay with me, I need you here with me. They created another for me, but I do not wish her as mine. You are my love, my life_. He reached for her then, her body shimmering in the pale dream-light. Lillyth smiled at him, her silver eyes shining on him. She took his large hand in her much smaller one and placed it on her slightly swollen belly and one of the babies kicked him then. Adam was stunned! _What is this?_ Questions tortured him, until he saw her smile. Realization dawned on him, and his sleep state he stood and wrapped her in his strong arms, not feeling any pain. _My child?_ He thought. _Lilly, my child? When?_…he couldn't believe it!

_Yes, my love. I am having our children, Adam. I carry two sons for you._ Lillyth was so excited to tell him this news. Her smile lit up the dream world, like a new sun after a heavy rain.

Adam's mind was reeling with the news. His heart thundered inside his chest. They were his babies... his sons. He needed to be here with her. This was his family. The creators could not take that away from him. He would fight till his last breath to keep her and the babies safe with him. Lillyth read his thoughts. A dark shadow crossed her beautiful face. _Adam, please don't think that way. I will keep the babes safe with me. They will not have them. If you fight, they will take you or kill you. I know this. I shouldn't have come to you, but I can't stay away. I want you with me, I want to be with you forever. I'm sorry I made such a mess of this…of us. But Adam, please…stay safe for me. For the boys._ She laid her soft pale hand upon his chiseled face. He closed his golden eyes, cherishing her touch. _I love you Lilly. Don't go!_ His voice was a soft caress against her skin. He grabbed her hand and held her to him. As he pulled her close, pain resurfaced, and took his breath away.

_Adam, what is it?_ Looking over his body, Lillyth saw the jagged wound across his side. Pulling away from him, she rubbed her palms together, and whispered a soft incantation, guttural, in a language that he had never heard before. Placing her warm hands upon his side, she heard his harsh gasp, saw the pain surge through his eyes, and continued whispering softly. Her hands radiated warmth against his tender skin, searing his body. As she continued to utter words he did not recognize, his skin began to heal together, the jagged cut slowly disappearing. The red ugly wound turning light pink in color, and slowly fading. Lillyth closed her eyes, and as she stopped her guttural whispers, the pain he'd been feeling disappeared completely.

Lillyth kept her hand upon his side long after she knew the pain had subsided, long after the red ugly cut had closed and almost disappeared. She let her hands wander across his bare skin, watching his skin ripple and jump at her touch. His body was warm and felt good under her familiar hands. Looking up into his golden eyes, she saw the smoldering heat hiding behind them, turning into blazing embers of deep brown and gold. Her body reacted to his, as though they were one person, coming to life after a long sleep.

Adam watched her hand caressing his side; saw her own reaction to the sight of his body coming to life. As she reached down his stomach and laid her delicate, warm hand on his erect shaft, he couldn't stop the sharp gasp of air. A deep guttural moan escaped him, and he grabbed her up in his strong arms, lifting her, wrapping her legs around him. As he pulled her close, he set her warm moist core down on his manhood. Standing in this dream world, he made love to her. She used her own body to ride this man who held her soul deep inside him. His strong arms held her safe as his body merged with hers. Feelings of ecstasy enveloped them, and her long ebony wings fluttered behind her, her silver hair dangling between her wings as she let her body lay back in his arms. His warm lips found her lush nipples and his tongue flicked across them, sending deeper waves of pleasure throughout her core. Adam could not control the raging inferno that set his body on fire. Her slick center caressed his manhood and pulsed around him. This was his woman, his wife. She was his, forever. He felt her tighten around him, and it was all he could do to stop and feel her ride the waves of her own pleasure, before he let go. She cried out as he plunged deep inside her one last time, his own release unavoidable then.

Time held no meaning where she'd been. It flew by before she could blink. Her belly was heavy with the babies now. And she knew they were both going to be great someday. Her bond to them was much like the strong connection she had with Adam. How she wished he was here with her. She knew it was time they were brought into this world she lived in. It was a world of mystery and magic, where the boys could grow without fear. She flew to the spot where she had constructed a soft pallet of her own lost feathers and lay down. Giving birth to them came natural to her. She wanted these little ones to hold. They were so much a part of Adam and her. The first of the boys, small and golden, was warm and his tiny fingers clenched in an angry fist. She couldn't see his eyes; they were closed in his fit of screaming. The second baby had a patch of pure black hair covering his tiny head. As she held them both against her tiny body, the second baby was quiet, and silver eyes gazed up at her. He looked just like her, and she decided to call him David. Her firstborn however, continued to scream. She nuzzled him, whispering softly to him to quiet him down. Slowly his cries subsided, and he opened his deep brown eyes. He looked just like Adam. She decided his name would be Alexander. She laid the two brothers next to each other for just a moment, and their bodies touched. David's little eyes lit up from within, and he began screaming angrily. Alexander's face began to turn several shades of red, and his eyes grew terribly black…


End file.
